Many jobs require an employee to visit specific locations, each called a point of interest (POI), and perform specific activities in those locations. Some salespersons, for example, are required to visit specific potential customers to present their merchandise. Some social workers, such as health or education workers, are required to visit specific rural or urban areas and provide residents with health or education services. Or some wireless cell tower inspectors are required to inspect a group of cell towers on a regular basis and check, for example, the fuel levels in those towers. The POIs can be, for example, the locations that are assigned to the employee, such as the locations of the potential customers, rural or urban areas, or cell towers in the above examples.
In many of these or similar activities, the employer needs to track the employee's location, e.g., to ensure the employee's compliance with the duties. The employer, for example, may need to verify that the employee visits the assigned POIs and spends a reasonable amount of time in each POI. There is thus a need for a reliable location tracker that can be used in a variety of situations.